Field of Innocence
by Katirna
Summary: A new village rose from the ashes of the death village. But is the Village hidden in Blood any better? And just who is their Mysterious Kage? What intrest does she Have in the Jiinchuuruki? How could a child hold together a village that held demons?


**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own Naruto.**

**Prepare to cry.**

**

* * *

**

She still remembered that day...

_A small figure was laying in a alley, her clothes torn, her hair matted and she was in a pool of her own blood, her attacker lay dead a bit away, torn up by a huge felines claws._

_Said huge feline was a two tailed cat (Nibi's twin sister, they share the duties of the two tail...) that crouched near the injured child "Pheonix..." The cat looked at its flame colored companion, the huge bird had its beak on the injured girls chest._

_"I dont know what we can do, even my tears will barely help..." the two female stared at the child, who shifted "She could help bring this country back, Bring the village hidden in blood to life... but the only way for that to happen.."_

_The two tailed cat nodded "Take care of this Kitten, her name from now on Is Koneko, She is my Kit..." The feline lowered itself, and sank its jaws into the childs neck._

_The feline began to disapeer into black flames, swirling around the injured child, before being sucked in through her mouth, enveloped in the deadly black glow, the girls wounds healed._

_But some other changes occured..._

_A long black tail formed, along with two pitch black ears, her hair untangled intself has her open, shocked eyes turned from blue to yellow with slits, her Hair turned pitch black and fangs and claws grew._

_When most children would of cried out, the girl didnt move, she sat up, stareing at the Pheonix "Shh Hatchling... The bad man is gone, go to sleep" The child curled up obediantly, and the Pheonix stood gaurd for five days._

Now that same child was eight, standing in the middle of a ruined village, a baby clutched in her arms "Pheonix!" she called desperatly among the flames, running about.

"Help me!" That wasnt pheonix, yet someone else, Koneko ran towards the voice, finding a two girls hlding up a wooden beam.

The first girl had a long brown wolf tail and ears, a collar around her neck read 'Ookami'

The second had black dog ears an a wolf Tail her collar read 'Inu-seirei'

The cat girl clutched the baby has the cries of her Pheonix gaurdian rang, thgen without thinking, she jumped forward, claws outstretched, slicing the board in half "Get out of here!"

The two girls looked at her and the baby she carried, "Your coming too!" they grabbed her by the back of her shirt "The pheonix is dead! She was killed by the MizuKage!" Koneko began to sob has she held the child and was dragged away.

"PHEONIX!" she screamed for her lost Gaurdian, the baby in her arms sobbed.

* * *

"I'll get revenge on this pitiful village, we all will! Inu! Ookami! Your Parents havnt died in vain!" She said to the two crying girls, hugging them, the baby laid in a make shift bridge. 

"We'll revive the Blood village and I'll be the Onikage! Then I'll protect you both! Nothing will ever hurt you!"

That was just the begining of the Legendary Oni Three.

The Daughter of Gobi.

The Daughter of Inu.

And The Onikage.

The day their field of Innocence was destroyed.

But they'd never let anyone go through the same pain, they'd protect everyone to the end.

First they had to protect themselves.

* * *

_Three years later_

"The Onikage and Kazekage will be joining us for the chuunin exams"

* * *

"Koneko, two jiinchuuruki will be at the exams this year!" A advisor yelled at a small figure clothed in black kage robes "First, You adress me as Onikage-sama, second, I dont care" The two companions of the Kage smirked. 

The first wore a brown wolf mask, the second a black dog.

"I will Attend The leaf's Chuunin exams regardless, and I will take only Inu and Ookami here with me" the council gulped at the eleven year olds demands, "You hones-" "I am Plenty serious, do you doubt your Kage's strength?"

No one Spoke, glaring at the child "Though none of our teams are there, we are securing an alliance with Leaf, I also wish to see these 'jiinchuuruki' and see if they are truely as dangerous has everyone says"

She turned around and walked out, her two Anbu gaurd trailing behind, all around where whispering of the 'Oni three' as they passed.

"Luckily no one can see what we look like in these Outfits, Eh 'Onikage-sama'" Ookami said, smirking "Your lucky your my freind..." She growled "After we strike an alliance with leaf we invade sand and Seize their Jiinchuuruki and his Siblings, I've done a bit of research on them"

Both girls growled "Poor Shukaku, they used a beserker seal..."

* * *

"Let us go to the Exams, Hokage-sama" The hokage chucked "Did you forget, Kazekage? We have the Onikage to join us" 

'Shit' thought Orochimaru, as he saw three approaching figures, when they neared he saw they where only the size of Eleven year olds 'weak village' he thought with a hidden smirk.

"Ah, Hello Onikage-sama" The Hokage smoke, smileing, the kage bowed, completely hidden in his robes "Pleased to finally meet you, Fire shadow" the kage spoke, it sounded oyung, and now he was corrected, the Kage was a girl.

The three kages and gaurds made their way to the Kage booth "Onikage, forgive my rudeness, yet how old are you?" Orochimaru asked the girl, and she hesitated "I am Eleven" The Hokage's pipe fell out "Only Eleven?"

The girl smiled under her mask "I had my first kill at three, I was trained by the best" The Hokage thought 'interesting'

"So, Ive heard of the jiinchuuruki, his name is Gaara, yes?" She asked and Orochimaru nodded "Yes... His Name is Gaara" her eyes glowed yellow.

"What an awful name, I assure you that I will make no allaince with sand unless this boy is treated like a human" The hokage smiled at the girls kindness "I respect this, but most hate Jiinchuuruki" the Hokage stated.

"Ah, I know how Jiinchuuruki feel beng viewed as a demon, yet I am not one, I sympathize with them and their demons" both looked at her curiously when she said Demon "ah,Naruto has started his fight"

"I'm curious to know how you could kill at such a young age" "I was treated as a demon, and someone attempted on my life, in order to save myself I activated my bloodline prematurly and killed the man"

After the match ended something sparked in her eyes "Forgive me Hokage, I was not aware of your Jiinchuuruki, I will have to do a checkup on his treatment" the hokage nodded "How did you know?"

"I have met the Kyuubi's chakra on, believe it or not, A freindly scale"

* * *

**She was adopted by a demon, remember, The demons dont attack her on sight unless she is insane, in a territory/mate fight, or they are insane.**


End file.
